


carry yourself forward

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [61]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Past Character Death, Public Humiliation, Quintuple Drabble, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Arya cannot bring herself to curse Robb while he's dead. Robb Stark — King of the North, the Young Wolf, her oldest brother — slain while in the Riverlands, Tywin Lannister's sword running right through his heart. That had been years ago. She had been sold off to the Freys, as a bride promised, by her lady mother and Robb's oaths, delivered by The Hound.





	carry yourself forward

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kathy (FFN): "AU where Arya is married to a Frey and has a affair with Gendry." I tried something with canon instead of a modern AU, and lots of altering canon. More graphic content/darker themes. **If reading noncon or heavy themes upsets you, please don't come in and read this**. Go read/comment on something that interests you.

 

 

*

Arya cannot bring herself to curse Robb while he's dead.

Robb Stark — King of the North, the Young Wolf, her oldest brother — slain while in the Riverlands, Tywin Lannister's sword running right through his heart. That had been years ago.

She had been sold off to the Freys, as a bride promised, by her lady mother and Robb's oaths, delivered by The Hound. Arya bled within another half-year, attempting to _escape_ over high stone towers and raging rivers, and endured a long, ferocious beating in front of the household by Lord Walder Frey. Arya wore her swollen facial bruises with dignity, triumphantly grinning a red grin.

Waldron Frey is little more than skin and bones, and he grunts like a hog between Arya's legs forced open by two of the kitchen wenches. Lord Walder Frey's sons and daughters and grandchildren stare with rapt fascination at the public marriage bedding, as Walder flushes bright red, gasp-grunting and thrusting his cock inside Arya's cunt as deep as it can go. She can feel the hot, gushing spill of his seed, yelling, fighting against Black Walder Frey's hands pinning her wrists down.

"Give him a son, youngling," Lord Walder Frey murmurs as if encouraging her, Waldron's cock still twitching within her. He gleefully reaches for one of Arya's exposed teats, pinching down on her small, pink bud with those greasy and wrinkled fingers.

(They'll all die first.)

When her belly quickens with a new life, within two fortnights, Arya throws herself down the eastern tower's steps. Bloody visceral matter clots out of her. Satisfied by her deed, Arya pretends to having been withchild as long as she can be.

(It gives her time to plan.)

The last person she expects to see is Gendry, calling himself a sellsword with information about Sansa Stark's whereabouts. It's a _lie_. He's escaped the Red Woman somehow and came for her. Heard where Arya had been captured. When they briefly meet eyes across Lord Walder Frey's throne room, as happy as she is, Arya jerks her head a moment. No-one can _know_ she knows.

It doesn't stop her from obtaining a butchering knife, slitting the throat of the guard in front of her chambers. Arya sneaks into the guest-room, startling a dark-cloaked Gendry.

" _Arry_ …" he breathes, touching the side of her face, smearing the red droplets.

"M'fine," she insists, going on her tiptoes and hugging her arms around Gendry's neck. Her lips grazing his. "You're not going to dinner. _No-one_ will be left alive."

Something like fearful confusion gleams in his blue eyes. Arya douses it with her kiss, saddling over him, rubbing her bare cunt over Gendry's prick. He's stronger and bigger than Waldron, making her groan and lift her hips. A servant knocks on Gendry's door, hearing loud, sopping-wet noises, before retreating.

To the Great Hall where they'll be serving Black Walder and Waldron and the two kitchen wenches in their meat pies and Tears of Lys in their Arbor gold.

(She can save herself.)

*

 


End file.
